


Na Jaemin x Male Reader (Sock Fetish Au)

by Extinctkid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish Clothing, Foot Fetish, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shoe Kink, Smut, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extinctkid/pseuds/Extinctkid
Summary: Jaemin catches you (Male Character) staring at his feet. What happens next???
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Male Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Na Jaemin x Male Reader (Sock Fetish Au)

Jaemin notices you staring at his feet and he notices your prominent bulge.  
"Do you have a thing for feet?" He asks you, smirking.  
You blush hard.  
"Oh shit, you really do, haha" he laughs.  
Jaemin comes near you and you can't help stare at his hot shoes and his knee-length socks.  
With a wink, Jaemin lifts his right foot and plants it firmly between your legs.  
You gasp, as you realise this hot young boy is currently trampling your boner. You have dreamed of this.  
The pressure from the soles of Jaemin's shoes drive you wild.  
Jaemin laughs. "Come on, pull your pants down bro, Let me take you to heaven" he says.  
You follow his request and unbuckle your belt and pull down the zipper.  
Jaemin nudges you to lie on the ground. You obey his order.  
Jaemin lifts his right foot and slides it between your zipper and puts pressure on your boner.  
You squirm from the pleasure and Jaemin laughs in glee.  
You just can't bear it. You pull your pants off entirely.  
Jaemin pulls a chair and puts it between your legs and sits on it.  
With your full boner exposed Jaemin starts using both his feet to put a rythemic pressure on the both sides of your boner. You feel an orgasam draw near.  
"Let's take this to the next level" says Jaemin as he takes off his shoes.  
Jaemin is wearing knee high length thick white socks with two blue stripes and one red in their middle at the end. The pungent smell hits you instantly. His soles look dirty and sweaty.  
"I have been wearing these boys for a week" Jaemin says, staring at you with a playful smile.  
You can make out the shape of Jaemin's feet from his socks. God, his feet are gorgeous. His toes look well arranged. Just staring at it is enough to drive another wave of pleasure through you. Even the raunchy smell of his socks is sexy.  
Jaemin puts both his socked feet on both sides of your boner and starts toying with it.  
"Smaller than I expected" he insults your with a smirk.  
The feeling of Jaemin's feet around your boner is just too much. You know you won't be able to hold it in much longer.  
Jaemin lifts his left socked foot and plants it firmly above your genitals. You can feel the warmth from his socks seeping through your underwear. Jaemin lets you appreciate this for a second before he starts rubbing his socked foot up and down your boner.  
"AHHHH" you moan.  
"Uh-huh, not just yet" Jaemin says and you look up at him questioningly.  
Jaemin slides his socked feet through the leg holes of you underwear and starts caressing your cock under his soles.  
The pleasure is almost too much. You nearly lose your sanity when you suddenly feel the pressure ease. You look down at your crotch and see Jaemin use his feet to pull of your underwear.  
"Now for the big finale" he says, smirking.  
Jaemin's socked feet grab your hard and throbbing cock from left and right.  
"Allow me to demonstrate" he says as his socked feet get to work.  
His thick white warm socked feet gently caresses your cock. Each time his socked feet rubs against your dick, you feel your orgasm building.  
Jaemin grabs your penis between the top of his left socked foot and the soles of his right socked foot. Then he uses his right socked foot in a circular rubbing motion over your cock.  
Your moans keep getting louder and louder. Jaemin just laughs at your helplessness.  
He uses his right socked feet toes to tease your dickhead, slightly rubbing it around and using his big toe to stimulate your pee hole.  
You can't take the pleasure and humiliation anymore, you let out a scream as you explode.  
A jet of warm white fluid blasts through your pee hole onto Jaemin's right socked foot toes. Jaemin chuckles.  
The pleasure is unbelievable, with each squirt, you spray more and more cum onto Jaemin's hot socked feet. Jaemin continues using his socked feet to rub your juice out in a way that you wet every part of his socked feet with your ejaculates.  
After a whole minute of oragsm - your biggest ever, you finally find it's over. Jaemin continues rubbing your cock with his feet. You look at him and a wave of shame and humiliation washes over you. You just fucked this absolutely hot guys socked feet and enjoyed it.  
Jaemin looks at you and realises it's over. "Hey" he points at his socked foot, saturated with your ejaculate.  
"I can't go to dorms looking like this, Renjun and Haechan would be so sad. I have only done this to both of them before" he ends the sentence.  
You look at him questioningly.  
"Yeah", he smirks, "I made them both ejaculate with my socked foot this week. You are just the third. It was Haechan's first time from me actually. Though I suspect he probably got one from Mark after that."  
"So now", he lifts his legs forward towards your face, "be a good boy and lick your juice off, won't you?"  
Jaemin pushes his right socked foot inside your mouth. The taste is sweaty, raunchy and salty with a taste of your cum.  
You suck all the sweat and your own juices from Jaemin's socked toes.  
Once he feels satisfied, Jaemin pulls his socked foot out of your mouth. "Now lick the rest" he orders.  
You lap your own ejaculate from Jaemin's dirty socked soles like a dog, your tongue covering toe to heel.  
You turn your attention to top of his socked soles. You can't believe you just came on this godly feet. It's just a dream come true. After licking every ounce of ejaculate and sweat from Jaemin's right socked foot, you turn your attention to his left socked foot and repeat.  
You take Jaemin's right shoe and place it onto your genitals.  
Jaemin smirks in agreement and pushes his right socked foot into his shoe and tramples your sexual organs while he puts on his shoe laces.  
You take Jaemin's left shoe and place it on your face, sucking on his heels whole your tongue laps it's soles. Jaemin pushes his left socked foot into his shoe and tramples your face while he ties his shoe laces.  
Finally, it's time for Jaemin to leave. He stands up but his right foot is trampling your genitals and his left foot your face.  
You wish this moment would last forever. Alas, no good thing does.  
You take most of the moment and lap his left shoe soles. You feet another orgasm under Jaemin's right feet. Jaemin uses his left foot to push your face to the ground. He lifts his right foot and places it down on your face. You realise Jaemin is now standing on your face.  
You try making most of it and laps the soles of both his shoes for the last time. You feel your consciousness slipping from the excessive orgasms you had from Jaemin's feet. Jaemin removes his feet from your face and stands next to you, with a kind smile  
The last thing you noticed before Jaemin walks away and you blocked out is that the top of his right shoe is wet with your second orgasm. You regret not being able to lick it off and everything goes black.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a guy with a foot fetish and made this while I was horny staring at a pic of Jaemin in Knee-High Socks.


End file.
